Everybody Drowns
by darkwater567
Summary: A mmorpg that is based of zelda orcarina of time, the gaming itself is based off .hack//G.U. This is Lynike's first time drowning. Everybody drowns, but we all know there are a few survivers, time and time again. Enter Hyrule Beta Online
1. Lynike

I can't win with this site, but i did have the right html stuff in the begining but it refuses to work with me.

An Introduction To Drowing

Username: Lynike

Password: --------

Class: Shiekah

Wp Specialty: Scythe

Inbox: 1

BBS Forum - old

World News - old

Enter Hyrule Beta V3.5

Lynike has entered Hyrule

She never got tired of seeing the gold show up in the logs. This world was all hers now. Least it would be until all the bugs and glitches were found. They couldn't have picked a more dedicated gamer for the job. It being the summer, and the computer in her room, the 15 year old never had to leave the game besides for food, and bathroom breaks. Life was going exactly the say she wanted it.

Admin1 has entered Hyrule

Admin1 warped

Lynike gave a startled cry as Admin1 appeared right in front of her. It was a poorly designed, and small, character, but it never failed to startle her. The character in front of her was a gloating red tabby cat with a blue vest. Lynike found out on a previous occasion that as small as he was, one doesn't mess with an Admin. Especially a staff master.

"Corrupted data streams have showed up at the lake. We want you to check it out."

Admin1 has exited Hyrule

Lynike sighed as a small red dot appeared on the map. This happened more then she liked it to. Every time she reported a glitch in the system, or the maker added a new feature, the data itself would change. Lynike soon found out that it was easier to find the problem in the game then by looking and changing all the miles of codes that make the game up.

She went to the menu screen to recheck everything was in order.

Item Stock 10/70

Red Potion x10 Fairy x3

Blue Potion x5 Din's Fire x1

Ocarina x1 Deku Nuts x99

Bow x1 Arrows x99

Reaper (scythe) x1 Mist Armor x1

Statis

Level: 65 Exp Needed: 28

Fire - 52 Wind - 25

Water - 25 Earth - 0

Light - 0 Darkness - 119

Weapon Exp

Sword: 0 Bow:3

Scythe: 12 Staff: 0

Lynike nodded to herself silently. She took out her ocarina. The game lagged and didn't follow her command. Battle music slowly started to play and she moved her camera around. Lynike made her character jump up upon a high ledge. The entrance to the Gerudo's town came into view, as well as an army of zombies and fire bats.

"That's not right…" Lynike pulled out her bow and started to take out the bats the best she cold. She would deal with the zombies soon enough. She cursed as she ran for the shop keeps building. All the bats were swarming at her continuously.

"I hate these things!" Lynike repeated to herself over and over again. No one had told her about the new monsters, and especially not about their new speed advancement. This game was on an entirely different level the Ocarina of Time. It was a pitty Shiekahs didn't have annoying fairies to help them stay on track, and lock onto targets.

The only NPC in town was the shop keep. Lynike had entered the store to find the NPC gone. There was no one online, and no way of warping unless there was no monsters around. She hated the zombies, she really did. Link had bad experiences of them attacking him, what looked like raping, and killing him, but she knew she had no choice. Lynike sighed inwardly and changed from first person view.

Lynike's current black armor was gender nuetral. It had silver spikes running along the arms and the Shiekah's symbol planted on the front. She moved to the door, and the game lagged once more. The battle music entered the shop. Instead of being a separate area you could now see the outside, instead of a white box. The zombies slowly started to move in.

That's when it happened. None of the controls were working. She couldn't even pause it. The view changed back to first person.

"Well…that's just peachy…" Lynike put the controller on her lap and quickly started to type into the keyboard. There was no manuel for this game. The few quick commands she had learned was from the Admin. 'Ref', '/Ref', '/Gate', '/Ref'. Her HP was really taking the hit. The game wouldn't refresh, pause, or later her warp to the gate. The screen darkened as her Hp reached zero. A red glow surrounded her character.

Lynikes Hp restored fully as a red fairy came from her item stock. The game refreshed three times and Lynike found her character at the gate.

This is the first chapter is a bit boring I know, I based this off of .hack's [The World No worries there is 20 more characters, there is one of each race. Any suggestions, or if you want to enter your own character, then send me a message and I'll get back to you.


	2. Party of three

Four months later...  
The Hyrulian world has changed. The bugs have been fried and the game was online. It was open to all and any players. It still wasn't that popular yet but still managed to gather some players.

Username: Lynike

Password: --

Class: Shiekah

Wp Specialty: Scythe  
Wp Class:Flick Reaper

Inbox: 0

BBS Forum - old

World News - old

Enter Hyrule Beta V4

Lynike has entered Hyrule

Username: Xenon

Password: --

Class: Hylian

Wp Specialty: Broad blade  
Wp class: Adept rogue  
1. Blade Brandier

2.Lord Partizan

3. Twin Blade

4. Edge Punisher

Inbox: 0

BBS Forum - old

World News - old

Enter Hyrule Beta V4

Xenon has entered Hyrule.

Username: Shiro Ran (white water lily)

Password: --

Class: Crossbreed

Wp Specialty: Blade Brandier

Inbox: 0

BBS Forum - old

World News - old

Enter Hyrule Beta V4

Shiro Ran has entered Hyrule

The three entered the game and warped instantly to Kakariko Village gate. Lynike looked to either of her sides to see Xenon and Shiro Ran.

Xenon was a Hyrulian and like all hyrulians he carried the trademark of blonde hair. His red eyes contradicted his normal carefree out look on life. He wears a simple black tunic and black boots. The mirror shield was drapped on his back. He carried a standard sword at his side. Upon the hilt of said sword held three jewels. A red,a sky blue, and a crystal clear jewels representing the elements of fire, ice, and light respectively. In the MMORPG world he was considered a tank and a natural born leader. He was one of the rich players that owned a home. If you was ever stuck on a quest or needed help figuring something out he was the one to call.

Shiro Ran was a crossbreed. She had been one of the lucky winners in a contest for the games corporation. The grand prize, which she got, was to be able to create a character of any design that is wanted. She chose to be half Zora, and half Shiekah. Her black fairy was currently bobbing around her head. Her hair was white with orange streaks. Shiro Ran's dark purple eyes seemed to match her because she was definantly a mystery to figure out. Lynike would take her to places like the middle of mount death and Shiro would complain that it was cold. Shiro wore a blood red tunic with black boots. She was the kind of person you wanted around just for the random comments and for "The Rain of Death" she creates when she gets mad.

Right on time she thought happily to herself. She invited the two into her party instantly.

"Alright team, time to hit the graveyard!" Lynike said actually entering the Village.  
"Yay!, It's such a happy place3" Shiro Ran responded and followed in suit.Xenon smiled before racing to catch up to Lynike.

The towns music played softly in the background. It was structured a bit differently. The town wasn't as small as it used to be in 'Ocarina of Time' For one the pen that held the Cuccos (chickens) was larger and followed down the house were the wall used to be. The wall had been pushed back making room for new houses for player use. Xenon had the luxory or rather the burden of having a house all the way back near the wall. If you looked out the window of his house you could probably see the 'Zora River' and everyone hanging out there.

Other then that they added a new playing field behind the windmill ontop of the cliff. You know the place you always wanted to explore but the gaint wooden fence of doom always stood in your way. Also the place were you'd find the Cocco and jump down from and try and reach the ledge so you could get inside Impa's house with the cow and heart counter. Yeah, never worked, you had to use the hookshot.

"What's up in the graveyard? That place is like 20 levels below Shiro." Xenon asked, probably already knowing why.  
"Hey!, Just because I'm the weakest player of the group doesn't mean you have to pick on me!" Shiro Ran said crossing her arms. "And don't call me just Shiro, My name is Shiro **Ran**. If you don't say it right on purpose I'll have to tell my Uncle on you"

"Uncle?"  
"King Zora, don't worry about it." Lynike said waving them both off the topic. "Anyways if you read the forums, which i know you always do Xenon," He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "There is a new quest going on. Now the Prize of said event is Din's Sword. It's rare."  
"Oh, oh! Do I get it this time!! It's my turn to get the last chest!"  
"Sure," Xenon smiled answering Shiro Ran's question.  
"Now be on the look out for Skulltula at all times! I heard there are suppost to be at least 3 of them in the area." Lynike said walking past the only tree within the village. "After i get these three I'll have 500 of those stupid Skulltula. I'll be halfway to finishing this stupid event!"  
"Heheh, your not exactly cut out for that event. You had to have smarty pants here help you get like 70 of them. That's kind of sad."  
"Don't call me that!" he said embaressed. Shiro Ran wrapped her arms around Xenon's left arm and grinned.  
"What's the matter? Afraid someone will hear and know that your smart? You just pretend to be laid back and normal so people don't realize your evil scheme."  
"Ev-what? No!! People just keep giving me funny looks, and I...just don't like using it on people!" Xenon said getting more embaressed with every comment on him.  
"Uh huh, like I'll believe that!" Shiro Ran let go of him and passed the well. Lynike laughed at the two. She was glad to be playing the game with these two instead of playing solo.  
"Honostly Xenon if people give you looks like that, just give them one back. Or you could just 'PK' them seeing how your strong enough." Lynike said looking at the Cucco's that were clucking and playing around the nearby pen.  
"I could never do that. I don't like killing other players. It's just not nice."  
"Aww come on I'm sure if you tried it you'd like it. You're just too nice for your own good." Lynike stated while looking over at him smiling. She had been the first Player Killer of the game, and boy did she love killing the rude people that drove away other players. She knew Xenon never approved of it but at least Shiro Ran didn't mind one bit. Some times Shiro Ran would get so mad she would actually join in and it was a race to see who could kill the most. It was just one of the many fun ways they bonded.  
"Chiky, chiky, chiky...Cucco!!" A squack of a Cucco was heard as Shiro had snuck up on one and was now carrying it abover her head running into the Graveyard. Lynike and Xenon paused at the sight. They both laughed before running after her.

Enter The Graveyard's Gate

The area they were in currently was a large oval. A tree and a small weeded area was on the far right, a small dirt path ran through the middle from the entrace to the village to the entrance of the actual graveyard. In this area there was nothing to do besides hang out and chose the event course you want to take when you enter the Graveyard. Most people would advoid this area because of the the dark scenery and the pk's that liked to hang out here. Shiro Ran was currently sulking infront of the large iron gates that led to the Graveyard. She was drawing circles on the ground.

"Sorry Shiro Ran they aren't going to fix that for another few months or so." Lynike said walking over to the sulking figure. Shiro Ran had tried taking the Cucco's whenever she entered a new area to see if it would work.  
"Maybe next time." Xenon said optimistically to Shiro Ran.  
"Yeah.." Shiro stood up and smiled. "Let's do this thing!" She said pointing to the gates nearly hitting her own black fairy in the process. Lynike laughed.  
"Alright hold on, hold on." She accessed the gate and put in the password, Maelstrom Labyrinth Paramount. The gates swong open with a clang. The loading window appeared for a few moments.


	3. Maelstrom Labyrinth Paramount part a

**Maelstrom Labyrinth Paramount**

"I hate water, I hate rain." said Shiro Ran as her screen loaded faster then Lynikes.

"Oh..This is going to be fun." Lynike said said as soon as the screen loaded. It appearently was going to be exactly like what the keywords said. It was a gaint maze. If you looked up you could see the thunderstorm in progress. There was only two ways they could go right now.  
"Let's go to the right!" Shiro Ran suggested and ran off before even being agreed with. Lynike looked at Xenon.  
"You go with her and make sure she doesn't die I'm going to go left. It's an easy enough area and the exp is distrubuted so long as we are in a party so you two can handle yourselves until we find the boss." Lynike said before running off to the left. "See you at the bossman!" She shouted without looking back. Lynike knew Xenon wouldn't mind. It'd be a good time for him and Shiro Ran to bond.

Xenon caught up to Shiro Ran just in time. There was a big poe (ghost with lanturn) and two stalios (skellingtons with a shield and sword) headed their way. Shiro had already set down some bombchus and drew her sword. Xenon unsheathed his standard sword, knowing that these low levels weren't even worth the effort of pulling out his sheild. The bombchus exploded as they reached the monsters, which in turn did little damage but stunned them. Shiro Ran charged in full force with Xenon in suit. Shiro Ran's had a water based sword to begin with so her when she attacked the enemies would suffer water damage as well as become unstunned. It didn't matter though, Xenon would attack the enemy right after her with Ice causing elemental damage. With the two already being such a high level then the monsters, that was all it took to defeat them. It wouldn't be this easy for long. They'd soon have to reach level 2 of the maze. After his ice summon freezed the second Stalios, Xenon summoned Light with his thoughts and slashed through the Poe before Shiro Ran could get to it.

Technically when the spells and elements were accessed with nothing but pure thoughts, it was considered a glitch or bug. Lynike knew all about it but never turned him in. She wasn't going to lose her greatest gaming rival nor one of her good friends just because of a computer error. She had done well to keep the glitch under wraps from others finding out about it.

"Awww!! I wanted to kill the poe at least!" Shiro Ran complained before moving on down the hallway as quick as possible.  
"Sorry!" He said running beside her. "But last time I let you play with a poe your character caught on fire and you ended up running around until your health dropped to zero. I promised Lynike that we'd be fine on our own."  
"It'll be fine! You go left I'll go right!" Shiro said running away from Xenon as soon as they reached the end where it split off again. Going left Xenon had shortly ended up at a dead end with a chest at the end. No monsters in sight. Once he opened it he was rewarded with 10 rupies.

"Oh yeah..." Xenon said looking at the chest. "Totally worth it." He looked around the small room for any sign of a Gold Skulltula. There was no sign of one and he went to find Shiro Ran. The hallway that Shiro Ran had ended up following was just as short as Xenon's and at the end of it was a small room just like his had been. The only difference was there was a mess of a fight going on. Shiro Ran was taking on a player and three poes at once while the weaker player that Shiro was appearently defending was in the corner. It definantly had to be a newbie.

And seeing how i've spent doing this for the past 2 and half hours and can't get a moment of peace i'm leaving it there and will post more tomorrow or the next day. Too much is going on and the only way i'll have peace enough to write enough that is worthy of posting is if i cut the tv cord and kill everyone within a 5 mile radius. Until then to make up for it because i have a big drawn out plan for this; read my comic raincoat-157./art/Hamlet-and-Zoey-Adventures-96828501 D dies


End file.
